The Journey Home
by pamplemousse07
Summary: Eugene successfully brings Rapunzel back to her parents, but the captain of the guards won't let him go that easily. Will the King and Queen save Eugene, or will the captain finally get his revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, everyone! My first multi-chapter Tangled story. I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Heal what has been hurt

Change the fate's design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

_What once was mine._"

Gone.

Eugene was gone.

That was the only thing that floated through Rapunzel's mind as she leaned over his… _dead_ body. Tears came spilling through her eyes.

_What am I going to do now? With Eugene gone I…_

Rapunzel saw something flicker out of the corner of her eye. Raising her head, she saw a golden light emerging from Eugene's wound. The light quickly swirled around the room in the shape of a flower. The room was lit up and with one last burst of light, it faded away. Rapunzel didn't move for a moment, confused about what just happened. She looked back at Eugene, who moved his head slightly. Opening his eyes he said,

"Rapunzel?" He was alive? He was alive!

"Eugene?"

"Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?" He _was_ alive! Rapunzel threw herself at him in a crushing hug. She cried and laughed, holding him as close as possible, breathing him in. He squeezed her back and she pulled away, staring at him. He smiled at her and she laughed again. He was alive! Rapunzel pulled on his vest and closed the space between them. Eugene stiffened at first, surprised by her sudden movement of her lips on his, but he cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer. Rapunzel began to laugh again and pulled away.

"Is it really you?" she whispered, rubbing her thumb along his jaw.

"It's really me," he replied with a grin. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"I thought I lost you." Eugene placed his cheek on top of Rapunzel's head.

"C'mon, Blondie. I'll always be here." Rapunzel smiled again.

"You'll have to find me a new nickname."

"Ah, that's right. You're no longer a blondie, huh? Oh well, I'm still planning on calling you that. You don't mind?"

"Not at all," she confessed, not wanting a new nickname. She sat back up, realizing something. "Eugene? I have something to tell you." He looked at her questioningly and she took a deep breath. "I'm the lost princess."

Eugene's jaw instantly dropped.

"The… the lost _princess?_" Rapunzel nodded.

"I'll show you." She pulled him up and he followed her to her room, still looking dazed.

"The lost princess… oh _no_…" he mumbled.

"Okay, just… just look at the walls." He didn't argue. He stared at the walls for a few minutes, and then his eyes widened.

"Do you see them?"

"You've been drawing the kingdom emblem?" He spun around, looking around the room.

"Yes, without even knowing it."

"Rapunzel, if you're the lost princess…" he trailed off.

"Eugene? Could you… could you take me to the kingdom? I need to meet my real parents." Eugene rubbed his forehead.

"Rapunzel, I can't… they would never…" Rapunzel walked towards him and squeezed his hand.

"Eugene, please." He stared at her.

"Rapunzel, if I go back, they'll have me killed for sure. And I can't lose you again." He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Why would they kill the man who brought their daughter back?" Rapunzel asked, closing her eyes, hoping he would agree.

"Because I've thieved from them too many times to count?" Silence fell over them. Rapunzel lifted her head and looked at Eugene, maybe _slightly_ sticking out her lower lip.

"Please? You're Eugene Fitzherbert, you can get out of anything." Sighing, he pressed his lips against Rapunzel's forehead.

"Oh fine, Blondie. Just one thing." Smiling to herself, Rapunzel asked,

"What's that?"

"I'm not dying again."

* * *

**Ehh… kinda lame ending. Oh well! What did you think? Shall I continue? I actually have two more chapters written, and I think I'm gonna get them up soon… so then you can decide! Reviews are the greatest thing you can give me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel reluctantly knelt down and lifted her old hair from the ground. She stared at it, now brown and dead, and reached up to her own hair. Sighing, she stood up and flung the hair over the hook, hopefully for the last time.

"You ready?" Rapunzel asked Eugene. He was busy packing their only bag with all the supplies they would need. He clasped it shut and walked to Rapunzel.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Rapunzel threw the hair out the window.

She was leaving.

For good.

"All right, let's get out of here," Rapunzel said, climbing onto the edge. She glanced back at her tower. Eugene squeezed her quickly and they both grabbed onto the hair, lowering themselves to the ground.

* * *

"Blondie, are you coming?" Eugene had begun walking, but Rapunzel was staring at her tower. She slowly moved her head and glanced at Gothel's cloak. She almost felt as if she should go over there and take the cloak with her.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene asked gently. "You're not going to miss it, are you?" Rapunzel spun around, a smile on her face.

"Nope." She skipped forward and held onto Eugene's hand. "Not anymore." Eugene chuckled and gently pulled Rapunzel with him.

"Don't get too excited, Blondie. We'll have to be extra careful this time."

"I'm not worried." Neither of them said anything for awhile, before Rapunzel suddenly asked,

"What's it like? Dying?" The question caught Eugene off guard.

"Geeze, way to keep the mood up. Well, I don't really remember. I've kind of been trying to block that from my mind," he remarked sarcastically. Rapunzel nudged him with her shoulder.

"I was just curious."

"I know. It was dark. That's all I remember. Darkness, and lots of it." They reached the dangling leaves and Eugene pulled then away. "After you, _princess_." Rapunzel smiled and curtsied before she walked through the opening. Eugene followed her and nearly the instant he stepped outside, the captain of the kingdom guards jumped out of nowhere.

Rapunzel clung to Eugene's arm and stared at the guard. The captain stepped forward and pointed his sword at Eugene's chest.

"It's about time I found you, Rider." He glanced at Rapunzel and pointed his sword at her. "And who's this? Has Rider tricked you into working with him?"

"No!" Rapunzel said, confidently. "He's taking me back to the kingdom." Eugene closed his eyes, willing Rapunzel to be quiet.

"The kingdom, huh? What business do you have there?"

"He's returning me." Eugene slightly shook Rapunzel, trying to get her to stop talking. The captain looked between the two of them, confused.

"What's going on? Let the lady speak, Rider."

"I'm… I'm the lost princess. He's returning me to my parents." The captain stared at her and then burst into laughter.

"You? You, the lost princess? And he's, _he's,_ going to bring you back? How long did it take you to think of that one, Rider?" He continued to laugh.

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes, yes, of course you aren't. Now, come on." The captain tugged on Eugene, pulling him and Rapunzel roughly behind him.

"Eugene, what are we going to do?" Rapunzel whispered. What was he thinking, trying to get Rapunzel back to the kingdom? Now he was definitely going to be hanged. A thought suddenly struck Eugene. Putting a finger to his lips, he quietly reached into the bag and pulled out a frying pan. Rapunzel gasped. He brought a frying pan! Eugene lifted it above his head and whacked the guard in the back of the head. He swayed for a moment, and then fell to the ground.

"Glad I remembered this," Eugene said, placing the pan back in the bag. Rapunzel giggled and Eugene pulled her quickly. "C'mon, we've got to get out of here." Rapunzel glanced back at the unconscious captain and quickened, following Eugene through the forest.

* * *

**I know these chapters are kind of short, but they will get longer! Hope you enjoyed, as usual, and there might be one more update today… keep an eye out O.o**


	3. Chapter 3

"Eugene, you know what would be lovely?"

"Not getting murdered?"

"If we visited the Snuggly Duckling."

"At a time like this, Blondie? We're on the run and you want to go to the Snuggly Duckling?" Rapunzel nodded, her eyes wide, and Eugene gave in. "Well… I guess if there's time we can." Rapunzel smiled to herself as Eugene cautiously peered around the tree.

"Anyone there?" Rapunzel whispered. Eugene shook his head and they slowly walked out from behind the tree.

"I think we're good." Eugene relaxed and Rapunzel followed him closely. He continued to take nervous glances around, afraid the guards would attack them.

"Eugene? Everything's going to be all right," Rapunzel reassured him. He glanced back at her and slowed down, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"I know," he replied, even though he felt as though it wouldn't be.

* * *

"Eugene, look! The Snuggly Duckling!" Rapunzel shot out from behind the tree and raced towards the pub.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene whispered, but she was already inside. He quickly made his way to the entrance and stepped inside.

"There he is! How ya doin' Flynn Rider? It's been a long time." Hook Hand nearly pushed Eugene to the ground by patting his back.

"Shh…" Eugene winced at the sound of his old name. Rapunzel rushed over to him, beaming.

"Eugene, isn't this wonderful?"

"Eugene? Who's Eugene? This is Flynn Rider!" Hook Hand looked curiously from Rapunzel to Eugene.

"Oh, well his real name is Eugene. Not Flynn Rider."

"He's not Flynn Rider?"

"I think it would be excellent if you stopped yelling," Eugene remarked. Hook Hand shrugged and led the two of them to the center of the pub.

"How have you guys been? Did your dream come true yet?

"Yes, it did actually. A few days ago. How about yours?"

"Well, not quite. I'm still waiting to perform for other people besides these guys." Hook Hand gestured around the room.

"Would you like to play for us?" Rapunzel asked eagerly. Eugene sighed as Hook Hand ran to the piano and instantly began playing. Everyone in the pub began clapping to the beat and jumping around. Rapunzel joined right in. Twirling around, she gestured for Eugene to join her, but he had no intention of doing so; he was still worried. Rapunzel came right over to him anyway, and pulled him into the crowd. She pulled him all around, laughing and clapping. Eugene told himself to stop worrying and have some fun. He began clapping as well, and he spun Rapunzel around, laughing at her excitement. Hook Hand began to play louder and louder and just like that, the song ended. The pub burst into cheers and Hook Hand took a bow.

"Wasn't that wonderful?" Rapunzel asked, out of breath. Eugene smiled at her and nodded. The door suddenly swung open and banged against the wall. Eugene's stomach dropped as he tugged Rapunzel out of the crowd.

"Where is he?" The captain of the guards shouted. Everyone in the pub looked at him, confused. Eugene huddled with Rapunzel in the corner, planning their escape. They could escape through the trap door- no, there would have no where to go. They could climb out a window. Wait for them to leave and run out the door… nothing seemed to work.

"Eugene…?" Rapunzel whispered, waiting for him to figure something out. The guards began tearing through the pub and Hook Hand stood in front of them, shielding them from view. He turned his head slightly.

"Out the window. Now," he said, without moving his lips. He quickly reached over and pushed open a window. Rapunzel scrambled up and pushed herself out. Eugene followed and they didn't pause for one moment; they began running the second their feet hit the ground. Eugene had no idea how long they had been running before they were surrounded. All around them, guards were standing, arrows pointed at Eugene and Rapunzel.

"Thought you could escape us, huh, Rider?" Eugene glanced around at the men, planning his escape… _again._ But it was no use.

They were caught.

* * *

**Hooray for short chapters! No worries, the next one is much longer. I would have updated sooner, but I got ****The Art of Tangled**** in the mail today, and I ran around the house like a maniac, I was so excited. It's kinda the best book ever. Just sayin. Reviews are the equivalent to me reading that book!**


	4. Chapter 4

The captain pulled Eugene and Rapunzel with him, making sure that at least one guard had a sword pointed at them.

"There's no escape this time, Rider." Rapunzel looked as though she was on the verge of tears, but Eugene kept his head high. "Think you're being brave, do you? Well, you can tell that to the King and Queen. I don't think they'll be so keen on keeping you alive just because your girlfriend says so." The captain continued to ramble on until they reached the kingdom. Eugene could feel eyes following him through the kingdom, but he avoided making eye contact. Rapunzel kept her head down in spite of the strange looks she was getting as well.

"Here we are, Rider." One of the guards pulled open the door to the castle, and the captain lead them inside.

"All right, Rider. You come with me. You take her to the dungeon."

"What, no! No, stop!" The guards pulled Rapunzel away from Eugene as the captain grabbed hold of Eugene's arms. "Eugene!" Rapunzel struggled against the guards.

"Rapunzel! Let-me-_go_!" Eugene pushed on the captain, trying to pry his hands off him. The guards already had Rapunzel across the room, but Eugene didn't stop.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel yelled before being pulled out of the room. Eugene was suddenly furious and before he could catch himself, he slammed his fist into the captain's jaw.

"Rapunzel!" He shouted, running across the room.

"What is going on?" A loud voice boomed. Eugene stopped and saw the King standing on the staircase.

"Your highness," the captain said, bowing.

"What's going on?" the King demanded. The captain pointed at Eugene, who was frozen in place. "Oh, you caught the thief? Then to the dungeons with him!" The King waved an arm in annoyance and just as the captain was about to grab Eugene again, he quickly said,

"I brought your daughter back!" The captain punched Eugene in the stomach, causing him to double over.

"What did you say?" The King asked.

"Your daughter. She's here," Eugene coughed out.

"Is that so, Rider? Well, you can join the other hundreds of people who claimed to have brought back our daughter. Take him to the dungeons. I'll talk to my wife about what to do with him."

"No, you don't understand! She's here, I'm telling the truth!" The captain sent another blow to Eugene's stomach and dragged him to the dungeons.

* * *

"Eugene! Eugene, are you okay?" Rapunzel ran to the side of her cell as Eugene was thrown into the cell next to hers. He slumped onto the floor, having suffered more punches from the captain.

"Eugene! What did you do to him?" Rapunzel shouted at the captain. He just smirked and walked off.

"Rapunzel…" Eugene murmured, inching his way toward her.

"Eugene, it's okay, it's going to be fine." Eugene managed to sit up and wrapped his hands around Rapunzel's. "Oh, Eugene…" Rapunzel slipped a hand through the bars and gingerly touched a bruise on Eugene's jaw.

"I got that one from slamming the captain into a wall." One of the guards cleared his throat and opened Rapunzel's cell. She leapt up and stared at him.

"The captain would like to speak with you." Rapunzel looked at Eugene, who shook his head. She ignored him and squared her shoulders. Much to Eugene's dismay, she followed the guard out of her cell.

* * *

It had been hours since Rapunzel left. Eugene had given up trying to pry an answer from the guard, and lay down on the cold floor. He lay there for a long time, trying to get some sleep. He heard a door swing open and a guard spoke quietly.

"Where's the captain?"

"He's talking to the girl," the other guard responded. The first guard sighed and looked into Eugene's cell.

"He asleep?"

"I think so. He hasn't moved in a while."

"Let's hope he's dead. Make our lives easier. Has the captain decided what he's going to do with the girl?"

"Oh, he's known for ages. He knew as soon as he saw her that she was the princess. He'd only been searching for her for eighteen years; of course he would know her when he saw her. But she's with that Rider, and he knew that the King and Queen wouldn't execute him," the second guard explained.

"So what's he going to do?"

"Well, he's got to make sure that everyone knows he found her, right? He can't let everyone know that that Rider found him."

"Does it matter who found her?" the first guard asked.

"Of course it matters! If the King and Queen believe that Rider didn't find her in the first place, he'll be executed and then we don't have to worry about him anymore." Eugene's heart had begun to race. So he _was_ going to be killed. The captain was not going to let him live in any way. Well, Eugene had already suspected that, but now it was a reality.

_He was going to die._

"Well, let's hope it works." Another door opened and Eugene heard the captain. He had the urge to jump up and try and do something, but that would only make things worse.

"Thank you, Rapunzel. I apologize for the amount of time that took," the captain said. "And I apologize again for the change in your cell. I thought maybe you would want a better view."

"Huh, a better view. That would make things better, wouldn't it?" Rapunzel remarked sarcastically. She looked at Eugene and saw him sleeping. She wanted to push the guards away from her and run to him, but there was no way to get to him. She clenched her jaw as the guards pulled her to the other corner.

"Here you are. Much better," the captain threw her roughly into the cell and locked her in. The cell was smaller than the first one, and darker and colder. Rapunzel curled up on the ground, pulling her knees to her chest, trying to keep warm. The guards left her and she instantly ran to the front of her cell. She looked out, trying to see Eugene, but she couldn't see his cell from hers. She sat back down on the floor and ran her hands through her hair. All she wanted was to meet her parents. Why would no one believe her? Eugene knew she was right.

Eugene.

Rapunzel tried to get a glance of him again, but she still couldn't see him. Tears slowly started to make their way to Rapunzel's eyes, not hesitating to flow over. She began to cry softly and in the other cell, Eugene's heart broke.

* * *

**Hooray, two chapters in one day! This one wasn't actually much longer, was it? I prefer shorter chapters if you haven't noticed… I'm trying to make them longer! Don't forget to review. Please. Don't make me beg. Okay. Thank you very much for reading and hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Letting you know now… this story is going to be slightly AU. You'll understand… And apologies later!**

**

* * *

**

"Rapunzel?" Eugene whispered. The guard had momentarily left the room to speak with the King and Queen.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel crawled to the front of her cell.

"How… how are you?"

"Cold. And tired. _And scared,_" she paused, "I wish I could see you."

"Same here. Don't worry. We'll get out of here… somehow." The door suddenly opened and the guards followed the King and Queen into the room.

"Rider, let's go." A guard unlocked his cell and pulled him off the ground.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel asked, raising her voice. The King and Queen looked around, confused.

"Who else is here?" the Queen asked.

"Eugene! Where are you taking him?"

"Silly girl, be quiet!" the Captain snapped. The Queen peered around the captain at the cell in the corner.

"Who is in there?"

"No one, just someone working with Rider. It's no big deal," the captain said quickly. The Queen ignored him and walked over to the cell.

"Your highness, _really-_" The Queen looked down at the girl in the cell. She was dirty and bruised; she looked like she had been in here for weeks. But there was something about here… no, it couldn't be. The girl stared back at her with the same green eyes she had.

"Eleanor, come on, we have to go." The King placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and gently pulled her away. The Queen was dazed. Was that her daughter? No, it simply couldn't be.

"Your highnesses, if you wish, we can have Rider executed immediately."

"Yes," the King said softly. Eugene panicked. He was going to be killed, right now.

"All right then. Rider, let's go."

"Eugene, what's going on?" Rapunzel asked loudly.

"Would someone please shut her up?" the captain asked, annoyed. One of the guards headed towards her cell.

"Where are you taking him?" Rapunzel demanded. The guards began to lead Eugene out of the room when they heard the sound of skin on skin, and Rapunzel shrieked.

"Rapunzel! What are you doing to her?" Eugene shouted. "Rapunzel!" He yelled once more before he was yanked from the room.

* * *

Rapunzel sat on the floor, clutching her face. She felt blood drip from her cheek and onto her hand. Tears quickly mixed in with the blood. That man hit her. _Hard._ And Eugene was going to be killed. All of this was for nothing. Rapunzel wiped her tears away and listened to Eugene's shouts from outside the dungeon. He was calling to her and she could do nothing about it. She didn't even get to say goodbye to him. Her mother had seen her! She should stop then. But her mother didn't recognize her. Rapunzel sat there, in her tiny cell, and wept. She wept for herself, for Eugene, for _everything_. She would most likely be killed herself since her parents didn't recognize her. No one knew that she was the lost princess. Rapunzel sucked in a breath as the door flew open.

"Rider!" She heard the captain yell. She looked out the bars of her cell, trying to see what was going on. She heard the door slam shut and someone shove something in front of it.

"Rapunzel?" It was Eugene.

"Eugene!" He rushed to her cell and crouched down in front of it. The guards began pounding on the door.

"Rapunzel, I can't stay long. But you need to get out of here. Look at what…" He reached out a hand and stroked her cheek, observing the cut she had. "You have to leave. They're going to kill me any minute now and-"

"Eugene, no! I'm not letting them kill you, I just have to see my parents, and they'll understand!"

"Rider, open up!" The banging on the door became louder.

"Rapunzel, listen to me. The captain is killing me now so he can take responsibility for finding you, do you understand? When I leave, you have to make sure your parents see you, okay? You have to tell them that I found you, otherwise I'll be killed," Eugene said very quickly, frantically looking back at the door.

"I can't. Eugene, how am I supposed to get their attention? Eugene, I can't," Rapunzel said desperately. Eugene knew is time was running out.

"Rapunzel, just promise me something. If everything else fails just don't forget about me, okay? But, don't grieve, please. Find someone else… have a family-" The door slammed open.

"Eugene, please!" Rapunzel cried. "No, stop! You don't understand!" She yelled at the guards. They didn't stop however; they grabbed Eugene roughly and began to shove him out the room.

"Eugene! Stop, leave him alone!" Before the guards could get Eugene out of the room, the Queen rushed in.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

"Mother, it's me!" Rapunzel shouted. The Queen's eyes widened, looking back at the cell. "Mother, it's Rapunzel! Please, don't kill him, please…" Rapunzel had been holding back her tears, but now they dripped from her eyes.

"My… my Rapunzel?" the Queen asked slowly, as if trying out the name.

"Yes, Mother, it's me!" The Queen walked in front of Rapunzel's cell. She wiped some of the muck off her face. The guards and Eugene stood there, watching, unsure of what to do.

"Open this cell," the Queen ordered. The captain glanced around and the guards. "Now!" The captain reluctantly opened the cell and the Queen pulled Rapunzel off the ground and into her arms.

"Oh, my Rapunzel…" the Queen whispered. Rapunzel cried even harder.

"Mother, I finally found you." The captain tugged at Eugene, annoyed.

"Your highness, have you forgotten about Rider?" The Queen didn't look at him.

"Keep him here. I have questions I would like to ask him." Rapunzel and Eugene instantly felt their mood rise. Rapunzel looked at Eugene and the smiled at one another, having some hope. The captain threw Eugene back in his cell and slammed the door shut. The guards all left and the Queen tightened her grip on Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, let's go upstairs, okay? I can talk to him later." She gestured towards Eugene. He nodded at Rapunzel and she agreed to go. She looked at Eugene as her mother led her out of the dungeons, and felt like everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Sorry! I stink at updating quickly. And my dad has been on the computer constantly, so I couldn't type it up. Sorry. Again. Hope you liked this one. It was hard to write! I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be up tomorrow :D**


	6. Chapter 6

The Queen didn't let go of Rapunzel as she led her to her room.

"Oh, Rapunzel, what happened to you? You poor thing, Rapunzel…" She kept mumbling her name, as if she didn't believe it was actually true. Rapunzel still didn't believe it was true. She found her parents and Eugene wasn't going to be killed… well, for now, at least.

"Jonathan? Dear, it's Rapunzel," the Queen said quietly as she opened the door.

"Rapunzel?" The King quickly came to his wife… and daughter.

"Hi, Father," Rapunzel said, smiling. The King stared at her in disbelief before pulling her towards him.

"Rapunzel, it's really you!" He exclaimed, pulling his wife into the hug as well. They all laughed and cried together, finally a proper family.

"Mother? Um, what's your name?" The family sat down on the couch, Rapunzel's parents wanting to hear her story. The Queen smiled.

"I'm Eleanor. This is Jonathan." Rapunzel smiled as well. "I hope you don't mind me asking, it's been eighteen years, but what happened to you?" Rapunzel took a deep breath and Eleanor squeezed her hand. Rapunzel began to tell them her life story.

She was kidnapped by Gothel, who wanted her magic hair.

She was locked in a tower for her whole life.

She'd been watching the lanterns every year on her birthday.

"I told you it was working! All those years, and your father thought we were just wasting out time," Eleanor explained.

"I did not!" Jonathan said. Quietly, he added to Rapunzel, "Your mother always thinks she's right. She's not." Rapunzel giggled at her parents, happiness surging through her.

"I watched them every year and this year I saw them up close. Eug… I mean Flynn found my tower and took me to the kingdom and we watched the lanterns in a boat." Rapunzel paused, watching the expressions on her parents' faces.

"Flynn Rider came and got you?" Rapunzel nodded.

"Flynn went to return the crown, but two men tied him to a boat and sent the boat away. They told me that he left and Moth-Gothel was there too. She took me back to the tower and-"

"So Rider was going to return the crown?" Eleanor asked.

"He did return it. Or, he attempted to." Jonathan scratched his beard and gestured for Rapunzel to continue.

"Well, back at the tower, I realized I had been painting the symbol of the kingdom my whole life and that I was the lost princess. I realized Gothel wasn't my mother and I was going to leave, but she tied me up. Flynn came back to the tower and Gothel… she stabbed him." Eleanor gasped and her hands flew to her face.

"How is he alive?"

"Gothel was going to let me heal him with my hair if I promised to stay with her forever, but he cut it to save me," Rapunzel replied slowly. Her parents watched her intently, still not fully understanding. "Gothel aged because the power in my hair was gone and she tripped out the window and died. Flynn died too, for a minute, but my tears… my tears brought him back."

"He died for you?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, to save me from Gothel."

"Oh, sweetie…" Eleanor hugged Rapunzel. She sighed, tired from telling her whole story, even though she hadn't mentioned everything that happened on her way to the kingdom. That would come another day. Eleanor glanced at Jonathan, who was thinking about that Flynn Rider.

"Rapunzel? In the dungeons, and just now, you were about the call Rider something else."

"Oh, um, his real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. He told me." Eleanor gently pushed Rapunzel away and stroked her cheek.

"Do you love him?" Even though she hadn't had her daughter in eighteen years, she sensed that Flynn, or Eugene now, wasn't just a guide. Rapunzel blushed at her mother's question.

"Well… I don't know, I mean, _I guess_…" Rapunzel trailed off, smiling to herself.

"But he's a thief!" Jonathan exclaimed, surprised that his daughter was already in love with this man.

"Father, he's better now! He's stopped thieving and he returned to crown, or tried too, but he doesn't have it anymore!" Rapunzel cried, defending Eugene.

"Jonathan, he brought her back-"

"That does not mean he has redeemed himself," Jonathan said quietly. Nobody said anything but a loud knock interrupted the silence. The captain opened the door, holding Eugene firmly by the arm.

"You wanted to speak with him, your highness?"

"Yes, thank you. Could we speak with him alone?" The captain frowned, but left the room, leaving the door slightly open and standing outside.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed, unable to keep herself sitting anymore. She ran to Eugene and threw her arms around his middle. His hands were bound behind his back and he badly wanted to hug Rapunzel as well.

Rapunzel's parents watched her face light up as he spoke to her.

"See? She's been gone for eighteen years. Don't you want her to be happy?" Eleanor said softly to her husband.

"Well, she certainly is happy," Jonathan responded, watching Eugene carefully.

"Dear, we can't have him be killed. We can make him do something else. That crown is out there, he can go get it! But Rapunzel… she's so happy, and that's all the matter, right?" Jonathan nodded slowly, taking in what she just said.

"Okay, we'll talk to the guards later."

Rapunzel looped her arm through Eugene's and brought him to the King and Queen.

"These are my parents, Eleanor and Jonathan," Rapunzel said, as they stood from the couch.

"Your highnesses," Eugene said, bowing.

"I hear it's Eugene Fitzherbert now, huh?" Jonathan asked. Eugene raised his eyebrows and glanced sideways at Rapunzel.

"Yes."

"And it's true that you died for her?" Eleanor asked, stepping forward.

"Yes." Eleanor looked back at Jonathan, making sure that he was one hundred percent positive. He nodded at her and she smiled, turning back around.

"Well, my husband and I have decided that we are not going to have you executed." Eugene let out a sigh of relief and Rapunzel squeezed his arm.

"Thank you, your highnesses," Eugene said, lowering his head.

"What do you mean?" the captain shouted, bursting into the room. "Excuse me, your highnesses, but that man is a thief! You have no proof that he rescued her!" He pointed a finger at Eugene.

"Out daughter tells us differently. He won't be killed," Jonathan said calmly. The captain looked enraged. "If you could please release him." The captain glanced at Eugene, disgusted.

"Your highnesses-"

"Release him," Eleanor echoed. The captain hesitated, but stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a key. He released the shackles from Eugene's wrists and bowed quickly to the King and Queen before stomping out of the room. Eugene rubbed his wrists and looked down at a beaming Rapunzel. He wrapped one arm around her waist and faced the King and Queen.

"Thank you," he repeated.

"Of course, you will have to get that crown back. It's only fair," Jonathan said.

"Yes, of course."

"Once we have the crown back for Rapunzel, we can talk about everything else?" Eugene nodded slowly.

"Um, well... it's in the lake... but I'll be able to find it." Eleanor smiled and squeezed Eugene's hand.

"Thank you, for bringing her back." Eugene grinned at her. "All right, well how about we go for some lunch? You two look starved." She clapped her hands together and led the way down to the kitchens. Rapunzel and Eugene walked hand in hand, feeling like nothing bad could possibly happen.

* * *

**Woot, longest chapter yet! This was kinda a slow moving one, though. It gets better, trust me! So hope you liked and don't forget to review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. I have apologies later. I fixed a few things in earlier chapters. You may want to go back and read chapter 4 specifically. It's not very long! It will make sense later on. And guess who's the proud owner of the Tangled DVD? MEEE! I think I've watched it three times in four days. Oh well. :) **

**And thank you to Reverend Lovejoy for being awesome.**

* * *

Rapunzel held on very tightly to Eugene as her parents showed them around the castle.

"And this was going to be your room, before you were…" Jonathan paused, standing in front of yet another door.

"This is your room, Rapunzel," Eleanor said quickly. Smiling at Rapunzel, she opened the door. Rapunzel half expected it to be completely empty, but she was proven wrong. The room was very large, with vaulted ceilings and a bed and dresser.

"I know it's not much now, but we can get you a few things," Eleanor said, rubbing Rapunzel's back.

"The walls are plain, Blondie, you can paint all over them," Eugene said, trying to cheer up Rapunzel. She hadn't noticed it at first, but yes, the walls not felt very bare to her. Rapunzel was still overwhelmed by everything, and she was at a loss for words.

"Rapunzel, are you okay?" Eleanor asked tentatively.

"What? Oh, um yes, sorry, I'm fine. More than fine. It's just… it's a lot to take in." Eleanor's eyes softened and she replied,

"I know, dear." Jonathan cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind, I would like to have a quick word with Rid… Eugene." Eugene nodded and gently kissed Rapunzel's cheek before following Jonathan out of the room. Eleanor placed a comforting arm around Rapunzel's shoulders.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Eleanor led Rapunzel to her bed and they both sat down.

"Yes, I'm fine," Rapunzel reassure her mother, "I'm just getting used to it all." Suddenly everything came to a crashing halt and time caught up with Rapunzel. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Happy tears. She was home, how could she _not_ be happy? Eleanor pulled Rapunzel toward her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry. These are happy tears," Rapunzel said, wiping her eyes.

"Don't be sorry, dear. I know it's overwhelming, but don't worry. I know that you'll fit right in." Rapunzel leaned away from her mother, smiling.

"Thank you." Eleanor returned her smile and rose from the bed, seeing her husband and Eugene walk back into the room. Eugene saw Rapunzel crying and hurried over to her.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?" He sat next to her and wiped a tear away.

"Nothing. I'm fine now," Rapunzel replied, still smiling. Eugene grinned at her and wiped away the last of her tears. "What did my father want to talk about?" Rapunzel asked, glancing at her parents who were conversing as well.

"Oh, nothing really. He just wanted to make sure that I planned on getting your crown back and what not. Making sure I wasn't planning on taking it and leaving with it. Or leaving you." Rapunzel felt herself begin to blush. "But don't worry, Blondie. You know I wouldn't do that. Your father already told me that he would snap me in half if I did anything to hurt you. I think I would be the first to snap myself in half if I did that." Rapunzel giggled at how easily Eugene was saying all of this. She leaned toward him and added,

"So how about we avoid the whole thing? Then I am unhurt, and you aren't snapped in half." Eugene nodded in response and softly kissed her before being interrupted by her parents.

"All right, Eugene. Jonathan has told me that you agreed to head back for the crown the day after tomorrow?"

"That's right."

"And that you promised to bring it back?" Eugene nodded. Eleanor smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Good."

* * *

Rapunzel was in a much better mood the next day. Suddenly everything seemed wonderful to her, and she wanted everyone to know. She was overcome with happiness and Eugene and her parents were glad to see this. She never seemed like she would run out of energy. For Eugene, the majority of the day was spent with Rapunzel tugging him all around the castle. He obliged, enjoying the fact that Rapunzel was finally seeming to accept her new life. Of course, she hadn't yet taken on the enormity of the role of being princess of Corona. And no one in the town had known that the lost princess wasn't, well… _lost_ anymore.

Jonathan and Eleanor had thought about how and when they would present their daughter to the town. Of course, the townspeople would be overjoyed with the fact that the princess had returned, but how would they let them know? As the two were conversing, the captain of the guards had knocked on their door.

"Excuse me your highnesses, I would like a word." Jonathan nodded and gestured for the man to enter.

"What is it, Robert?"

"I would like to speak to you about the conditions on which you have given Rider. As you know, I do my job for the protection and well-keeping of this kingdom, and for that reason only. Rider is a thief and nothing else, despite what he has led you to believe. I don't know what he, or your daughter, told you but he was _not_ the one to find the lost princess. As I was hunting him down, I came across a distinct tower in the-"

"Robert, as much as I admire your willingness to do whatever it takes in order to protect the kingdom, Eugene won't be executed," Eleanor interrupted, holding up a hand.

"Your majesty, I'm just trying to point out that Rider has thieved from this kingdom many times, and he didn't find the lost princess. He shouldn't be redeemed-"

"I won't have this conversation any longer. Thank you," Jonathan said. Robert opened his mouth to say something else, but there was finality in the King's voice that he could not ignore. Bowing his head, Robert quietly said,

"Thank you, your majesties." He swiftly spun around and left the room.

* * *

"Eugene, do you have to go tomorrow?" Rapunzel squirmed closer to Eugene and rested her head on his shoulder. She shivered slightly from the brisk air and the grass was beginning to dampen beneath her. Eugene wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Unfortunately. But don't worry. Your handsome thief will be back before you know it." Rapunzel giggled and closed her eyes, sighing.

"Just don't do anything stupid," she scolded. Eugene scoffed in disbelief.

"Really, Blondie? After everything I did for you? Geeze, and here I was thinking that you knew I never did anything stupid." Rapunzel raised an eyebrow and lifted her head to look at Eugene. He grinned at her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yep, you _never_ do anything stupid." Eugene shook his head.

"Never."

"So when you stole my crown? That wasn't stupidity?" Rapunzel asked teasingly.

"Hey, that was when I was Flynn. That was an unfair one. And no, that wasn't stupidity. If I hadn't stolen that crown I wouldn't have met you, would I?" Rapunzel felt a smile creep along her lips.

"Very true." She lifted her head and kissed him gently. "Just come back safely."

* * *

**I'm sorry. I don't really have any excuse for why it took me so long to put this up. I'm just a lazy person. Apologies! You can yell at me in the reviews, if you like. I'm trying REALLY hard to update sooner and make longer chapters. I'm working on the next chapter, so hopefully it will be up before next week :P Well, thank you for being patient. And please please please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"_We want her, instead."_

_Eugene gaped at the brothers before making a mad dash for the crown. There was no way he was going to be caught with it. The brothers chased him quickly and one of them slapped a hand over Eugene's mouth as he was about to call Rapunzel's name. Grabbing the crown, Eugene quickly threw it into the lake. He tried to get the brothers off him so he could run to Rapunzel, but his vision was suddenly blurred and he instantly fell unconscious. _

Back in his room, Eugene rubbed the back of his head, still feeling a slight bruise there. Rapunzel thought he was crazy for throwing the crown, but he knew why he did it. As much as he liked to think that he could escape the Stabbington brothers, there was no way he could. He knew that they would turn him in with the crown and he would instantly be executed. Eugene needed to get rid of it so he could find Rapunzel. Now the only problem was that he had to find it. Eugene pulled on his boots and headed for the door, to find Rapunzel throwing herself at him. Eugene couldn't help but laugh at how worried she was.

"Rapunzel, you don't need to worry," he muttered, feeling slightly guilty. In reality, he had no idea where the crown was. Somewhere underwater. Like that would help him.

"I'm sorry! It's just, we've only been here for two days."

"Where do you think I'm going? I'll still be in the kingdom and I won't be gone for long. I just need to find your crown." Eugene brushed a piece of hair out of Rapunzel's face and Pascal suddenly crawled on top of Rapunzel's head and scurried up Eugene's arm. Rapunzel giggled and said,

"He told me that he'd miss you." Pascal nodded happily and perched himself on Eugene's shoulder.

"Hm… the frog is go-" Almost instantly, Pascal stuck his tongue into Eugene's ear. Eugene yelped and Pascal went flying. Rapunzel caught the chameleon before he could hit the ground.

"Eugene, he's a chameleon!" She patted Pascal's head and placed him on her shoulder, where he pouted. Eugene was wiping his ear with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm sorry!" Rapunzel scowled at him and Eugene looked toward Pascal. "Sorry, Pascal." Pascal ignored him and Eugene changed the subject. "_So_... Don't do anything exciting while I'm gone, okay?" Eugene began to head down the hallway and Rapunzel wrapped one arm around his waist, following him closely.

"Well, you better get back soon. I was going to start painting my walls today, but I want you to paint some with me."

"Me? Paint? Blondie, I think you have me confused with someone else." She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Eugene! I just wanted you to help me out." Eugene chuckled and placed his arm around Rapunzel's shoulders, careful to avoid hitting Pascal.

"Wait for me, then. I would gladly paint with you, Rapunzel." They reached the end of the hallway and the King and Queen stood at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, Eugene, are you ready to head out?" Eleanor asked, turning around. She paused and blinked a few times, looking between Rapunzel and Eugene, but then she smiled.

"Yes, your highness." Jonathan walked over to Eugene and patted his shoulder.

"Eugene, enough with the highness and majesty. It's much too formal."

"All right… Jonathan." The four of them headed down the stairs and Jonathan pushed open the large doors.

"Okay Eugene, good luck." Eleanor placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Come back soon," Jonathan added. Eugene turned to face Rapunzel, whose eyes were very wide.

"I'll be back before you know it. Don't start painting without me," he said, pulling Rapunzel in for a hug. He didn't worry that the King and Queen were standing right behind them.

"I will." Eugene turned toward the door and waved goodbye to them all before heading out of the castle and into the village.

* * *

Robert watched from his window as Eugene quickly made his way through the village. He chuckled to himself.

"Thinks he's going to find that crown, now does he?" Robert turned around and pulled open a bag that was sitting on his bed. Reaching in, he pulled out the princess's crown and twirled it around his fingers. He laughed once more and glanced out the window again.

"Thought you could escape me eh, Rider? You're finally going to get what you deserve. Don't worry. This is only for the safety of the princess." Robert pulled on a cloak and placed the crown inside it. He grabbed his sword and silently slid the sword in the sheath around his belt. He took one more glance out the window and saw Eugene nearing the edge of the village. He quickly spun and around and left his room, racing down the hall.

* * *

**Hooray for short chapters! But I updated quickly, which is good :D Guess what? I finally know what to do with this story! And I feel evil because I know what's going to happen and you guys don't :P Haha my apologies! So, I hope this was a decent chapter and I PROMISE the next one will be longer! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm dead awful at writing long chapters. Here I was thinking this one was a long one, and it's only 923 words! Sorry. I try :D  
**

* * *

Rapunzel watched Eugene make his way through the village until he was out of her sight. Her parents didn't say anything to her until she was ready to speak to them. Rapunzel sighed once Eugene disappeared and Rapunzel turned to face her parents. They smiled at her and Rapunzel hated feeling sad like this. Eugene would be fine.

"So! What's on the agenda for today?" Rapunzel asked, clapping her hands together. Eleanor glanced at her husband, then looked back at Rapunzel and said, "Well, if you were ready, we were going to have you start lessons. Princess lessons."

"Lessons? Like what kind?" Rapunzel asked as the family turned from the door and began walking back.

"Let's see… there's history, etiquette, speech-"

"Speech? I know how to speak," Rapunzel said defensively.

"No no, they don't teach you how to speak. As princess, you will need to be able to give speeches. The class also includes grammar and pronunciation," her father explained, "Of course; you won't have to give a speech until Eugene brings your crown back. That was when we were going to introduce you to the townspeople."

"I'll need to do a speech?" Rapunzel gulped. She was slightly afraid of the fact that all of those people would be staring right at her, listening to every word.

"Don't worry, Rapunzel, it doesn't need to be anything crazy," Eleanor remarked, putting an arm around Rapunzel's shoulders.

"I want to start," stated Rapunzel.

"Are you sure?" Jonathan asked, "We have an etiquette teacher ready if you're ready. She's very excited to meet you." Rapunzel nodded. It would be nice to meet somebody knew.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Eleanor squeezed her daughter and said,

"I'll go get your teacher." She hurried off. Rapunzel watched her leave and then looked at her father. He was looking at her intently and Rapunzel asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just… it's been quite some time since I last saw you." Rapunzel felt herself blushing as Jonathan continued to look at her. He scratched his beard and chuckled to himself. "Maybe I'm still trying to get used to the brown hair. Last time I saw you it was-" Jonathan abruptly stopped talking as Rapunzel's face shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh-Rapunzel, I'm sorry," Jonathan said quickly.

"No, it's fine," Rapunzel replied with a small smile. Jonathan returned her smile as Eleanor came rushing down the stairs with Rapunzel's teacher. Smiling brightly, Eleanor said, "Rapunzel, this is your etiquette teacher, Miss Hansen." A young lady hurried forward to greet Rapunzel. She was very small and had curly, bright red hair. Her dark green eyes were filled with happiness when she saw Rapunzel.

"Oh, your highness, it's such a pleasure to meet you!" She took hold of Rapunzel's hand and shook it excitedly. Rapunzel almost laughed at her. She liked her very much already, but she almost reminded Rapunzel of a small child. Rapunzel thought she couldn't have been much older than Eugene.

"Please, um, call me Rapunzel." That was the first time she had been addressed as 'your highness', and she wasn't used to it yet. Miss Hansen smiled at Rapunzel and said, "Well Rapunzel, then call me Kathryn. So! Are you ready for your first lesson?" Kathryn asked quickly, already dragging Rapunzel away. She glanced back at her parents who grinned at her, and then followed Kathryn, who was chattering away.

* * *

Eugene stood with his hands on his hips, looking out at the water. He was standing where he had thrown the crown, and he was trying as hard as he could to remember where it went.

"Well, standing here isn't going to do anything," he said aloud to himself. He sighed and yanked off his boots before slowly waded out into the water. The lake wasn't very deep at first, but once Eugene got out a little farther, he felt his feet going down a slope.

"_I couldn't have thrown it past here,"_ Eugene thought. Taking a deep breath, he plunged under the water. He searched around him, trying to ignore the slight stinging in his eyes. He dug under the sand, looking for a small gleam of light. He felt his lungs burning and kicked off the ground. He rubbed his eyes when he came above the water and took a deep breath and went back under.

Eugene swam for what seemed like hours, and he couldn't find the crown. Rising from the water, he saw that the sun was setting. Eugene sighed and swam back to the edge of the water. He trudged onto the ground and ran a hand through his hair.

"_Guess I'm going to have to come back tomorrow,"_ Eugene thought. He pulled his boots back on and turned around, heading back for the kingdom. He didn't get very far, however. Someone leapt out of the bushes and grabbed onto Eugene, covering his mouth with their hand. Eugene barely saw the person, but instantly knew that it was the captain. Robert pulled a piece of fabric from his pocket and gagged Eugene with it so he could not yell. He then put shackles around Eugene's wrist behind his back.

"Got you now, Rider," Robert whispered menacingly. Eugene struggled against him, but Robert pushed Eugene in front of him and held his sword up to Eugene's back. He shoved Eugene forward and led him away from the kingdom.

* * *

**Explanations in the next chapter! I hope you liked this one. And hopefully you had a first good impression of Kathryn... she'll be kind of important to the story :) You'll see more of her in the next chapter as well. Reviews? Yes, please (:**


	10. Chapter 10

"You will lead me to where you found the princess," Robert told Eugene after shoving him deep into the forest.

"Yeah, okay. I'm working on it," Eugene replied haughtily. Robert pointed his sword at Eugene's chest and said, "I won't hesitate on killing you, Rider. Now show me how to get there." He gestured for Eugene to head forward. Eugene most definitely would have run, but he had no idea where he was. And the sword digging into his back wasn't helping either. Eugene squinted in the darkness, looking for something familiar.

"Why exactly am I bringing you here, again?" he asked.

"Is that really your business, Rider?" Robert said, gripping his sword tighter.

"I don't know… do you think?" Eugene rolled his eyes and blindly led Robert through the forest.

* * *

"Rapunzel, I'm sure he's fine… just a little hold up is all," Jonathan said to his concerned daughter. She wanted to believe him, but Eugene had said he wouldn't take long. He couldn't have…? No, it was impossible. Eugene wouldn't take the crown. What if something bad had happened to him?

Rapunzel looked at her father blankly before grabbing a cloak.

"I'm going to look for him," Rapunzel said quietly. Jonathan placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from leaving.

"Oh, no you're not. Dear, if he's not back by morning, I'll send the guards out, okay?"

"I'll go look for him." Kathryn had appeared from behind the King and smiled sadly at Rapunzel. "Really, I want to help. I'm sure he's just over the bridge somewhere."

"Kathryn really… I'll send the-" Jonathan began to say.

"Your highness, please. It's the least I could do." She reached for the cloak Rapunzel was holding and swung it over her shoulders.

"Kathryn, are you sure?" Rapunzel asked, "It's already dark outside."

"I'm sure," Kathryn responded, bowing, "Your highnesses." She swiftly left the room and hurried from the castle.

* * *

The sun was rising and Eugene still had no idea where he was.

"Rider, where on earth are you going?" Robert asked, irritated.

"Good question," Eugene said. He glanced around him and felt as though he had been here before, with Rapunzel. He quickened his pace and then he saw it; The Snuggly Duckling.

"Robert!" Eugene whirled around and saw a woman racing toward him and Robert. She reached them quickly and was out of breath.

"Robert… King and Queen… looking… the princess…" she panted. Placing her hand over her chest, she took a deep breath.

"Kathryn, what is going on?" Robert asked.

"I've been looking for you since last night. The King is going to send out his guards to find Rider," Kathryn answered. Eugene looked between Robert and Kathryn, confused. Robert rubbed his head and then grabbed Eugene firmly by the arm.

"Come on. We're going back," he said.

"Back? Then what was the point of coming out here in the first place?" Eugene protested. Robert pulled out his sword, silencing Eugene and said, "Don't ask questions." He quickly pulled Eugene away from the Snuggly Duckling, whispering hurriedly to Kathryn. Eugene listened closely, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Would somebody mind telling me what on earth is going on?" Eugene asked.

"Rider, keep your mouth shut," Robert snapped at him.

"No, I won't. First, you surprise attack me, then you tell me to lead you to where I found the princess, and now you want me to go back? What is up? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not your-" Eugene said loudly before Robert suddenly slammed his fist into Eugene's stomach. He doubled over and grabbed at his stomach, coughing.

"_Keep your mouth shut,_" Robert said, enunciating each word. Eugene resisted the urge to punch Robert right back. Robert violently yanked Eugene behind him and they quickly headed back for the castle.

* * *

"Rapunzel! Where is Rapunzel?" Kathryn sprinted into the castle and shouted for Rapunzel. Guards were standing around and they all looked curiously at her. "Where is Princess Rapunzel?" Kathryn asked again. Apparently none of them had seen Rapunzel since last night because they all stared at her. Throwing her arms in the air, Kathryn ran up the stairs, toward Rapunzel's room.

By the time she got there, she was out of breath.

"Rapunzel, open up!" Kathryn banged on the door. Rapunzel quickly flung the door open, wanting to know what was going on.

"Kathryn! What is it?"

"Rapunzel… I found Eugene… and so did the captain. Rapunzel, you might want… you might want to come see him. The captain… is bringing him in…" Rapunzel furrowed her eyebrows before truly understanding what Kathryn had said.

"Eugene? He's here?" she asked. Kathryn nodded and Rapunzel quickly ran from her room.

"Where is he? Where is Eugene?" Rapunzel asked the guards. By the time the question had left her lips, she had already seen him. "Eugene! What happened to you? Why were you gone for so…" Rapunzel froze. Her eyes landed on the crown he was holding.

"Your highnesses, I found Rider in the forest, running with the crown!" Robert yelled to the King and Queen, who had just appeared from hearing all the noise.

"Rapunzel, no! Don't believe h-" Eugene began to say before Robert sent another punch directly to his jaw.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted, beginning to run to him. Jonathan held her back, looking directly at Eugene.

"Robert, is it true?" he asked.

"Yes your highness. I saw it with my own two eyes," Robert replied, "That's why he didn't come back last night, I'm assuming."

"Rapunzel, I didn't, he's lying! He had the crown! I couldn't find it. He's had it this whole time!" Eugene cried. Robert yanked on Eugene's arm. Rapunzel stared at Eugene in disbelief. He certainly couldn't have… He _promised_…

"Rider, stop lying and be quiet," Robert whispered. Kathryn had just made her way down the stairs and quickly made her way to Rapunzel, holding onto her arm.

"Oh Rapunzel, I'm so sorry. I found the captain, and he told me he had found Rider and-"

"No!" Rapunzel yelled, breaking free from Kathryn's grip, "No, I don't believe him! Eugene wouldn't do that. He wouldn't." Eugene let out a small sigh of relief.

"Rapunzel, it only makes sense…" Jonathan said quietly.

"What, you don't believe him either? He wouldn't take it! He promised me, Father. Eugene isn't a thief anymore. You saw! You saw how he's changed! Mother…" Rapunzel turned to Eleanor, hoping for some back-up, "Mother, you believe him, right?" Eleanor looked from Eugene to Rapunzel, thinking. Before she could answer Rapunzel, Robert stepped in and said, "Look, Rider obviously found the crown last night and decided it was better off to leave with it so he could make loads of money off it! He's tried it before, so why wouldn't he try it again?"

"You're lying!" Rapunzel said, stepping toward Robert and Eugene, "I don't believe you." She looked at Eugene and saw his jaw already swelling. Kathryn quickly stepped behind Rapunzel and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Rapunzel, I'm sorry but-" Rapunzel pushed Kathryn off her.

"Stop! Stop trying to make me believe that Eugene took the crown. He didn't!" Rapunzel said, getting tired of repeating herself.

"Robert, I'm sorry, but we just can't be sure you're telling the truth," Eleanor said, standing next to Rapunzel.

"Eleanor, would he lie?" Jonathan asked bluntly, "He's the captain. I don't think he would lie to us." Eugene looked incredulously between the King and Queen.

"Thank you," Robert said, bowing his head slightly to Jonathan, "Now, shall I take him down to the dungeons?" Rapunzel blinked several times before whirling around to face her parents.

"No… no, you can't!" she shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"Rapunzel, just for…" Jonathan began to say, before Eugene had started yelling.

"What are you doing? No, I'm telling the truth!" Robert begun to pull Eugene away before the King and Queen could answer.

"No, Eugene!" Rapunzel raced to him, but was pulled back by the guards.

"Rapunzel, don't listen to him!" Eugene said once more before being pulled into the dungeons. Rapunzel stopped for a moment. The guards continued to hold onto her. Why was nobody doing anything? Feeling anger boiling inside her, Rapunzel tried again to make it to the dungeons.

"Eugene!" she yelled. The guards held her back.

"Stop that!" Eleanor said loudly, "Let go of my daughter." The guards instantly dropped their arms and Rapunzel stood there, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Mother, why did you do nothing?" Rapunzel asked, turning on Eleanor.

"Rapunzel, he's going to be fine. It's your father. I'm going to talk to him later. Eugene isn't going to be punished, okay?" Eleanor told Rapunzel quietly. Rapunzel looked at her mother, then her father. She then quickly glanced at Kathryn, who smiled sadly at her. Without saying anything, Rapunzel turned and ran for the dungeons, and this time, nobody stopped her.

* * *

**There you have it! How was it? Good, bad, awesome, horrible? Let me know. Hey, guess what? This chapter had 1,560 words :) That's like a record for me! Next one should explain a lot. And hopefully be even longer. So don't forget to review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Before you guys hit me over the head with a frying pan, yes, this chapter is short. I'm anticipating 2 maybe 3 more chapters. I made this one slightly shorter so the next 2/3 could be much longer and have more awesome stuff in them. Now if you would please lower the frying pan... :D**

* * *

Robert shoved Rapunzel from the dungeons before she could even catch a glance of Eugene. She stood in front of the door and felt everyone staring at her. Rapunzel sank to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wished everyone would leave and stop looking at her. She heard her mother say something to Kathryn and her father. Rapunzel glanced at Eleanor and saw her gesturing widely to Rapunzel. Their eyes locked and Eleanor dropped her arms. She grabbed Jonathan and pulled him toward Rapunzel. Rapunzel wasn't expecting her to have such a fierce look on her face.

"Rapunzel, we'll go talk to them," Eleanor said softly and tugged Jonathan into the dungeon. Rapunzel looked over at Kathryn and saw that she was staring at her seriously.

"What?" Rapunzel snapped. She had liked Kathryn for the short time she had known her, but now Rapunzel felt like she couldn't trust her. Kathryn didn't respond to her, but walked toward her and sat down. Rapunzel set her cheek on her knees, looking away from Kathryn.

"Rapunzel… I know you hate me right now, for not stopping the captain but… look, I want to help you," Kathryn said quietly. Rapunzel didn't reply. "Rapunzel, I haven't been completely honest with you. I was working with the captain to capture Rid… well Eugene." Rapunzel snapped her head up and opened her mouth to say something but Kathryn continued quickly. "Wait, listen to me. The captain is lying, and you're right to believe Eugene. Robert has had the crown for along time. He wants Eugene to be rid of so that the kingdom will be safe and-"

"Eugene isn't a thief!" Rapunzel blurted.

"_I know_, Rapunzel, but Robert thinks he is. I've been helping him for quite some time now, but I want to help you. I know Eugene isn't a thief anymore and I don't want to see him, or you, get hurt. I can see how much you care for each other and I don't want that to be ruined." Rapunzel stared at Kathryn, dumbfounded.

"You really do want to help me?" she asked. Kathryn nodded toward the door.

"That is, if the King and Queen don't sort it out now." As if on queue, the door swung open and Robert glared down at Rapunzel.

"The King and Queen wish to speak to you, _your highness_," he said darkly. Rapunzel jumped to her feet and looked quickly back at Kathryn, who smiled and put a finger to her lips. Robert moved out of Rapunzel's way and she rushed into the dungeon.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel breathed, seeing him standing between her parents. He grinned at her and she hurried over to him, squeezing herself between Eugene and her mother.

"We apologize, Rapunzel, for the little misunderstanding," Eleanor said. She sent a quick glance toward Jonathan who crossed his arms. Eleanor whispered to Rapunzel, "He'll be fine. He does like Eugene, trust me, he's just having a hard time forgetting about Flynn at the moment." Rapunzel held tightly on to Eugene's hand as Robert came back into the room.

"To make sure this doesn't happen again, Robert, we're going to keep you and Eugene right under our noses, okay?" Eleanor said nicely. Robert glared at Eugene, but didn't respond. They all stood there for a few minutes and Rapunzel wished someone would say something. When nobody did, she stepped forward and faced Eugene and her parents.

"Well, how about Eugene and I go for a walk outside? We've never been in the gardens before," she said.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea," Eugene responded quickly stepping toward Rapunzel.

"Okay, you two go on out and have a nice time," Eleanor said. Eugene quickly pulled Rapunzel from the room, staring straight at Robert. Once they were out, he let out a sigh.

"Yikes, I thought I was a goner," he said as Rapunzel grabbed his hand.

"Of course you weren't! Did you really think they weren't going to believe you? Well, my father seems to be having some problems, but he'll get over it. Right?" Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, I think he got over it. It's only been a few days, after all." The two headed across the hall and Rapunzel didn't even notice Kathryn sitting right where she had left her. Craning her neck, Rapunzel looked back at her. Kathryn waved and smiled at her until the dungeon door opened and Robert came back out. He was speaking hurriedly to her and then pulled her to her feet and out of the room. Rapunzel didn't forget what Kathryn had said. Robert was still planning on killing Eugene. One way or another. But Kathryn would help. Shoving the thought from her mind, Rapunzel looked up at Eugene. He felt her looking at him and glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just admiring your nose." Eugene laughed out loud.

"Really?"

"Yep. Hey, now that you're no longer a thief, they have no more posters to mess up your nose," Rapunzel said.

"Good point," Eugene replied, scratching his chin. Rapunzel smiled and squeezed Eugene's hand as they walked out into the warm summer night.

* * *

**This wasn't a very exciting one, I know. Let me know what you think of Kathryn. Despite how short this chapter is, it was surprisingly difficult to write. I promise the next one will be more interesting and longer! Don't forget to review :)**

**P.S. Over 50 reviews? Love you guys! :-)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean you don't know where this is coming from? Kathryn, we've been trying to find him for years and now that we have him, you expect me to just let him go?" Robert shouted at Kathryn, feeling completely confused. Hadn't she helped him for all those years?"

"You've also been searching for the princess for years. Now we have her. Don't you feel any desire to keep her safe and happy? Rapunzel is clearly happy around Eugene-"

"Oh, calling him by his real name now, are we?" Robert said sarcastically. "Just because he's decided to be called Eugene doesn't mean that he's no longer a thief! I've waited too long for this day, Kathryn. If you no longer feel the need to help me, then… so be it."

"Robert, don't! Think about the princess!" Kathryn yelled at him, but he already left the room.

* * *

Eleanor had dragged Jonathan back to their room and instantly began scolding him.

"Why on earth did you not want to save him? You want to make his life any harder? Well, now it's going to take forever for the man to warm up to you. Don't you see-"

"Eleanor! Please, stop. I was only thinking of Rapunzel," Jonathan said, pulling off his suddenly heavy cloak.

"Has it not occurred to you that Rapunzel cares for Eugene? He was-and is-the greatest thing that has happened to her in the eighteen years she's been gone!" Eleanor spewed out.

"They barely know each other! How would she know?" Jonathan spun around and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to have to listen to this anymore. "I was just taking extra precautions," he mumbled.

"Extra precautions," Eleanor repeated blankly.

"How do we know that he's not still a thief?" Jonathan asked suddenly.

"Do you not trust him? Jonathan, he brought Rapunzel back to us! Why haven't you realized-"

"Yeah and how do we know that he won't hurt her?" Jonathan shouted, whirling around the face Eleanor. She instinctively flinched. Her eyes went wide as she heard what Jonathan had said. Jonathan saw the frightened look on his wife's face and instantly felt guilty. He slumped down onto the bed and said quietly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Eleanor watched her husband, defenseless and concerned. He didn't want to see Rapunzel hurt. She quickly sat next to him and turned his face towards hers.

"He won't. Haven't you seen the way he looks at her? He wouldn't dare do anything to hurt her," she assured him.

"We only just got her back… I would hate for anything else to happen to her…"

"Nothing will. I promise." Eleanor smiled at him and Jonathan chuckled.

"And your word is pretty darn good. I'm going to go talk to him," Jonathan said, rising from the bed.

"All right, dear. Good luck."

* * *

"You see that one? That's the little dipper."

"The _what_?"

"The little dipper, Eugene."

"I don't see anything."

Rapunzel and Eugene were lying in the grass and Rapunzel was attempting to show Eugene some constellations.

"See those four stars?" Rapunzel asked, guiding her finger across the flickering stars.

"No," Eugene replied, sighing.

"Well, it seems you aren't cut out for stargazing," Rapunzel said, nudging his arm.

"Hey, it's not my fault there are a million stars up there!"

"You think there are a million?" Rapunzel asked quietly, scooting closer to Eugene.

"I'm sure there's more than a million, Blondie," Eugene said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"How many do you think there are?" Rapunzel asked, snuggling closer to Eugene and feeling her eyes droop.

"I'm not sure, Rapunzel. If I ever happen to meet an astronomer, I'll be…" Eugene trailed off. Rapunzel's breathing had slowed and Eugene realized she had fallen asleep. Her neck was turned at an odd angle that didn't look comfortable at all. Eugene laughed softly and shifted his body so Rapunzel looked more comfortable. He glanced back at the dark sky and suddenly wanted to know just how many stars were up there. Rapunzel shivered, tearing Eugene's eyes from the sky. She clung to his vest, trying to keep herself warm. Eugene quietly removed his arm from around her shoulders and delicately lifted her from the grass. He held her shivering body close to his warm one, and headed back for the castle.

* * *

Carefully pushing open Rapunzel's bedroom door, Eugene quietly stepped in and lay Rapunzel down on her bed. She sighed once he put her down and he pulled up the blankets to keep her warm. Not wanting to disturb her sleep anymore, Eugene kissed her forehead and said, "Sleep well, Rapunzel."

Her tiptoed his way out of her room and pulled the door shut. Eugene ran a hand through his hair and just as he was about to head down the hall, he felt something collide with the back of his head, and the last thing he remembered seeing was the floor getting closer and closer…

* * *

Rapunzel woke suddenly. Her eyes snapped open and she became instantly confused. She had no recollection of even _making_ it to her bed last night. After lying in bed for a few moments, she remembered. Eugene. He must have carried her to bed last night. She smiled to herself and sat up, stretching her arms. Sliding out of bed, Rapunzel wondered if Eugene was up yet. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was 7:24 AM. Nope, he wasn't up.

Rapunzel headed for the door and quietly pulled it open. Before stepping out, she looked around both corners to see if there were any guards. They weren't, and Rapunzel thought this was strange. She thought that guards worked around the clock, but apparently they didn't. Rapunzel stepped out of her room and decided she wanted to go to the library. It would be nice to read in some peace and quiet. The library wasn't too far from her room, so she got there quickly. However, what she found wasn't peace and quiet. She heard two people speaking in the library. Two men. Rapunzel pressed her ear up against the door and listened closely. She couldn't make out any words so she pushed the door open slightly. What she saw was most definitely not what she expected.

The captain of the guards was pointing his sword directly at Eugene.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted before she could catch herself. Both of them turned their heads quickly and looked directly at Rapunzel. Eugene closed his eyes slowly, as if he were hoping Rapunzel wouldn't show up. Robert just gripped Eugene tighter, and a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Just in time, princess. I've waited too many years for this day," Robert said. Rapunzel glanced between Robert and Eugene, wide-eyed.

"Robert, whatever you're going to do-"

"Don't tell me what not to do!" Robert yelled.

"Rapunzel…" Eugene started to say

"Don't speak!" Robert snapped at him. Rapunzel pushed the door open more and walked toward Robert with her hands in the air.

"Robert, please…" Rapunzel stared at Eugene, not wanting to take her eyes off him. Eugene looked right back into Rapunzel's eyes and suddenly knocked his shoulder into Robert's jaw, causing him to loosen his grip on Eugene. He quickly ran from Robert and to Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, come on, we've got to-" Robert quickly came up behind Eugene and shoved him to the ground. Without saying a single word, he pulled his sword back and thrust it forward.

"Nooo!" Rapunzel screamed.

"Rapunzel!"

Several things happened at once.

Eugene was about to close his eyes, when he saw Rapunzel leap in front of him. He tried to pull her away from Robert, but already saw the blade sticking out her back. Eugene scarcely saw Robert's eyes go wide as he realized he had just stabbed the princess. He staggered backward and blinked several times, staring at Rapunzel. He mumbled something to himself and fled from the room.

"Rapunzel! Oh God, Rapunzel…" Rapunzel had her hand over her stomach and she fell to her knees.

"Eugene? Eugene, what's-happening?" she coughed out. Eugene crawled forward and held her in his arms.

"Rapunzel, it's okay. It's fine, don't worry. You're going to be all right," Eugene said, stumbling over his words. "I just… we need help…" He looked at the door and wished that someone would just come in. He could carry Rapunzel, but that might make it worse.

"Eugene… help…me…" Rapunzel spluttered. He pressed his hand over Rapunzel's wound and she gasped at the pain.

"I'm sorry, Rapunzel. It's going to be fine, trust me," he said, feeling her warm blood spread through the fabric of her dress.

"I can't… feel my… Eugene, I'm… scared…" Having enough, Eugene lifted Rapunzel off the ground and left the room as quickly as he could without causing too much pain to Rapunzel. He continued to comfort her all the way down the hall. He shouted that Rapunzel was hurt and needed help, but no one was in sight. Well, except for Kathryn.

"Eugene! Rapunzel..." Kathryn added, seeing the state of Rapunzel. "What the heck happened?"

"Robert. He tried to get me, but she jumped in front of me. She needs help," Eugene explained quickly. Kathryn swore to herself.

"Come on, I'll show you where the healer is," Kathryn said, hurrying down the hall. Eugene followed, directly behind her.

"Rapunzel, can you cry? You might be able to heal yourself that way. Come on, Rapunzel, stay awake. Try and cry, okay?" Eugene said. Rapunzel's head stayed lolled to the side, but she tried to keep her eyes open. "Rapunzel, I'm right here, don't go. We're taking you to a healer okay? Can you try to make yourself cry? It might work. Rapunzel, stay with me!" Eugene kept talking to her, not wanting her to leave. "Rapunzel, listen to my voice. Don't go! It's fine, you're going to be all right."

"Eugene..." Rapunzel turned her face towards his and saw his amber eyes were glistening with tears. "Don't cry..." Rapunzel felt her eyes closing but she tried to keep them open. She heard Eugene calling her name and telling her not to go. She wanted to shout out, "I'm not going!" but her mouth wasn't seeming to work. _Nothing_ was seeming to work. Despite her efforts, her eyes slowly closed and she saw and heard no more.

* * *

**Don't shoot me! There hopefully will be another update today. Before I go to to bed, I will hopefully get the final chapter up. Now I'm worried that you'll all hate me. Please don't leave! Just one more chapter. I hope you can stay with me (it will be worth it)!**

**Please review. You can yell at me all you want.**


	13. Chapter 13

Rapunzel's eyes snapped open. But she couldn't see anything. She didn't know where she was, or what was happening. She didn't know if she was lying or sitting or standing. Rapunzel tried to call out, but no sound came from her mouth.

Where was she?

Rapunzel blinked quickly, hoping that it would fix her eyesight. She tried to lift her arms and rub her eyes, but they wouldn't move. After what felt like hours, a small light appeared before Rapunzel. It caught her off guard, and she closed her eyes because of the brightness. Peeking through one eye, she saw that the light was getting closer to her. She opened her eyes, squinting, and watched the light curiously. What was it? Rapunzel felt herself being pulled toward it. Her feet slid on the ground-was it the ground?-and she wasn't able to stop herself. Something was pulling her to the light. It got closer and closer until she felt completely enveloped in the light.

* * *

Rapunzel felt her body again.

She never thought it could feel more wonderful. She made a fist with her hand, and released it. A smile crept over her face. Then she wondered where she was now. She thought she heard a voice, but she wasn't sure.

Yep, she heard a voice. It continued to get louder and louder, until it sounded like it was right next to her. She recognized it, too. But who was it? Rapunzel slowly opened her eyes and was extremely glad she could see again. She glanced around for the sound of the voice and saw a man standing over her. At first, she did not recognize him. Once she saw his wide amber eyes, however, everything came back to her.

Eugene.

The captain. He had stabbed her! But then-

"Rapunzel?" Eugene asked quietly. "Oh gosh, Rapunzel!" His face lit up and Rapunzel tried to sit up.

"Eugene!" As soon as her head was off the bed, she felt a horrible pain in her stomach. She gasped and fell back on the bed.

"Rapunzel, be careful. Rapunzel, you're alive! Well, you never really were dead… but you're back! We were all so worried about you," Eugene said quickly. He bent over and kissed Rapunzel's forehead. "Are you all right?" Rapunzel gripped her stomach and said, "All?"

"Yes, all," said a female voice. Eleanor walked up to the bed and grasped her daughter's hand. Jonathan came up behind her and brushed some hair from Rapunzel's face.

"We were so worried," Jonathan said. Rapunzel looked between all three of them.

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

Rapunzel was to stay bed rest for a long time. She still wanted to know what had happened to her. Nobody cared to explain. She decided that when Eugene came back with that ice pack, she would demand an answer from him.

Eugene barely had left Rapunzel's side. He did everything for her. Rapunzel thought it was sweet of him, but she really wanted to get out of bed.

"Here you go, Rapunzel, I've got your ice pack," Eugene said, running into Rapunzel's room.

"Thank you, Eugene," she said as he placed it over her wound. "Hey, Eugene? Did I really die?"

The question caught Eugene off guard. She had asked it so simply.

"Well, technically not. Kathryn knew a healer in the castle, and she showed me the way. He said you weren't dead. Yet, anyway," he explained.

"What did the healer do?" Rapunzel asked, pressing a little harder on the ice pack. Eugene paused and then asked, "What's with all the questions?"

"That was two, Eugene. And I want to know," Rapunzel said. Eugene sighed.

"The healer put some potion on your… your wound, which was to make it stop bleeding and to help it heal. Then he gave you another potion that was supposed to wake you up. It took a lot longer than he had expected, so we all thought…" Eugene said, trailing off at the end.

"But it worked," Rapunzel said, reaching out for his hand. "It worked, right? I'm here and I'm fine." Eugene smiled at her and heard someone knock quietly at the door.

"Rapunzel? Oh, sorry, I don't mean to interrupt," Kathryn said, already backing away from the door.

"No, Kathryn! It's fine. Eugene?" Rapunzel said before Kathryn could leave. Eugene nodded and kissed Rapunzel's hand before he left the room.

"Rapunzel, I shouldn't even be here," Kathryn said, even though she stepped into the room.

"Why not?"

"I didn't help you. I was supposed to keep you and Eugene safe from Robert, but… I didn't," Kathryn said.

"You did, Kathryn. If you hadn't shown Eugene where the healer was, I probably wouldn't even be here," Rapunzel said.

"Don't say that!"

"It's true! Without your help, I would have a lot more problems than just a small wound," Rapunzel said.

"You shouldn't even have a small wound."

"Kathryn, come here," Rapunzel said sternly. Kathryn hesitantly sat on Rapunzel's bed. "If you hadn't helped Eugene, I wouldn't be here." Kathryn opened her mouth to object, but Rapunzel stopped her. "No, listen to me! I can't thank you enough for what you did. Don't tell yourself that you did something wrong." Kathryn looked at Rapunzel and felt a rush of gratitude toward her.

"Thank you, Rapunzel," she said. Rapunzel smiled and asked, "By the way, what did happen to Robert?"

"Well, he actually fled the kingdom. He was terrified when he realized he stabbed you. The King and Queen are currently having guards search all over the place for him," Kathryn explained. "So you don't have to worry about him again."

"Neither do you," said Rapunzel. Kathryn smiled and stood from the bed.

"I should be going. You know how Eugene gets when he's away from you for too long."

* * *

It had been three months to the day since Rapunzel was stabbed. She was completely healed and had never felt better.

"How does this look?" Eugene asked, stepping back from his painting on Rapunzel's bedroom wall.

"Honestly? Like two sticks on a piece of wood," Rapunzel said, giggling.

"Ouch, Blondie, that was harsh."

"Well, you asked." Rapunzel looked at her painting again.

"You know what yours looks like?" Eugene asked.

"What?"

"Two people on a boat. One, an extremely beautiful girl by the name of Rapunzel, and the other, a devilishly handsome boy by the name of Eugene," said Eugene, pointing at Rapunzel's painting. Rapunzel laughed and said, "Devilishly handsome?"

"You know it's true, Rapunzel." Both of them burst into laughter. Eugene put his arm around Rapunzel's waist and pulled her toward him, giving her a kiss. Eugene didn't notice her raising her paintbrush until she smacked him on the side of the face, causing blue paint to splatter everywhere.

"Gotcha," she whispered. Eugene proceeded to chase Rapunzel around her room (and around the whole castle), flicking paint in her direction. As they ran and ran, Rapunzel thought there was no person she would rather do this more with, than Eugene.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH IT'S OVER! Final chapter, everyone! I hope this was a good ending, especially the beginning of this chapter.**

**Thank you to Reverend Lovejoy, Princess Shahrazad, Miss Charlotte Awesome, An Unknown Foreign Beauty, and everyone else who read and reviewed! Love you guys! Until next time,**

**Pamplemousse07 :D  
**


End file.
